


Without a Word

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Some McCoy fluff because I fell into the trash so I might as well write some stuff while I'm here.





	Without a Word

Once again he found himself sitting to one side of the room watching his fellow crewmates dancing, drinking and generally making merry. It wasn’t that he was anti-social it was just, well, the bigger the crowd the more likely somebody there would be carrying some illness that would most likely be spread and he would spend the next few days working his ass off trying to keep everyone on their feet. The dim lights and the loud music made it easier to sit unnoticed and one of his trademarked glares enough to chase off anyone inebriated enough to try to make small talk. Taking a swig of the lukewarm beer in his hand he couldn’t keep the look of disgust from his face at the god-awful taste and he let out a huff of irritation. His eyes surveyed the crowd and his gaze fell on Jim talking to some girl. Only she wasn’t just some girl, he wished she was but watching her laughing at something witty Kirk had said caused a familiar knot to tighten in his stomach. He knew he had no right to feel like this, it wasn’t like he had even spoken to her. He was content to just watch her from afar, after all his track record with women was far from impressive.

McCoy knew exactly how this would play out. He would approach her, say something smart, probably sarcastic and she would laugh. They would get drinks and flirt, he would ask her to dinner and he would make sure everything was perfect, he even knew exactly what he would wear. The date would go smoothly and he would walk her back to her quarters where they would share a soft, sweet first kiss and he would leave, both of them wanting more. Several dates later and he would be waking up in her bed…this was always the part where his mind wandered, imagining how she would look spread beneath him, what little noises would she make? Bones already knew the sex would be amazing, after all, he had been watching her dancing a number of times, the swaying and rotating of her hips damn near hypnotic. Shaking his head as if trying to dislodge the memory he skipped a little further down the timeline he had already created for the relationship. At some point, she would get exasperated with his long hours and exhaustion. He would begin to take her for granted and that would lead to arguments, screaming matches where you would tear strips off each other with your words. Hers would be true and he would react using anything he knew would hurt her in the heat of the moment. Then came the part that was worse than the fighting, not fighting. That’s when you knew the relationship was in the death throes. When she would feel there was no point in arguing, when she would give up on him, on them. He would drink more, work more and she would become bitter and empty. Then she would leave. Yeah, he knew exactly how this would go so he took another mouthful of the terrible beer and sighed. 

She was too good for him, he would only break her, turn her into a shadow of what she was now and what she was right now was perfect. He watched as she gently placed a hand on Scotty’s shoulder, leaning in to be heard over the music. Her eyes were bright and that smile, oh that damned smile would haunt his dreams. He was so caught up in her movements that he failed to notice Kirk take a seat next to him. Following his friends' gaze, Jim grinned. This was far from the first time he had caught the good doctor pining for her and he was beginning to think his friend was going to let this opportunity pass him by.

“She won’t bite you know.” Leonard tore his eyes away from her and gave the Captain a look of annoyance. “Unless you want her to of course. I get the feeling she’s a little…”

“Hey.” Bones cut him off. It was one thing him thinking about her like that but not Jim. There was a very real possibility that if he was thinking about her in that way he would act on it and then… well, you didn’t go after your best friend’s girl. 

“Just talk to her, put yourself out of your misery.” Kirk patted him on the shoulder and headed back out into the crowd winking at a pretty blonde as he went. 

“Yeah, because it’s that damned easy.” Bones muttered to himself before scanning the room again. Scotty was holding court with one of his amusing anecdotes while Spock looked on in mild confusion. An expression that caused the corners of McCoy’s mouth to twitch upward almost into a smile. That was until he realised she wasn’t there. Where had she gone? His heart beat faster as he glanced over the crowd again. What if she had met someone? What if she was with that someone right now, smiling at him, touching him. Panic rose in his chest as he desperately searched for her familiar frame. Shit, if this is how he felt when they hadn’t even exchanged a word it was suicide to take Kirks advice and actually talk to the girl. 

His attention was caught by someone clearing their throat and he looked up at them. “Hi, mind if I sit here with you?” her voice was hesitant but hopeful. She sat down without waiting for his response and he felt her leg brush against his and he knew right there and then he was done for and a smile slowly spread across his face.


End file.
